Fan:Digimon Frontier 02: Clash of the Sovereigns
Digimon Frontier 02: Clash of the Sovereigns is a Digimon Frontier fanfic. It focuses on the original Frontier Digidestined, the five children they mentor and their Partner Digimon. Link to Story on Fanfiction.net Protagonists Older DigiDestined *'Takuya Kanbara' - The goggleheaded 12 year-old leader of the older Digidestined. He is the wielder of the Ancient Spirit of Flame, AncientGreymon. The Human and Beast Spirits of Flame are safely encased in crystal, away from harm. *'Koji Minamoto' - The 13 year-old loner of the older Digidestined. He is the wielder of the Ancient Spirit of Light, AncientGarurumon. The Human and Beast Spirits of Light are entrusted to the only boy of the newer Digidestined, Ruka Hikarishi. *'Tommy Himi' - The youngest of the older Digidestined, being 10 years old. He is the wielder of the Ancient Spirit of Ice, AncientMegatheriumon. The Human and Beast Spirits of Ice are entrusted to his older sister figure, Kirsten Koorishi . *'Zoe Orimoto' - The only 12 year-old girl of the older Digidestined. She is the wielder of the Ancient Spirit of Wind, AncientKazemon. The Human and Beast Spirits of Wind are entrusted to the goggleheaded loner of the newer Digidestined, Mikaylla Kazeishi. *'J.P. Shibayama' - The jokester 14 year-old of the older Digidestined. He is the wielder of the Ancient Spirit of Thunder, AncientBeetlemon. The Human and Beast Spirits of Thunder reside within the dark recesses of Dark Terminal, changed to fit the female gender, and is wielded by the major antagonist for a few major chapters before becoming purified. *'Koichi Kimura' - The quiet and subdued member of the older Digidestined, and Koji's twin. He is the wielder of the Ancient Spirit of Darkness, AncientSphinxmon. The Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness are entrusted to the equally quiet member of the newer Digidestined, Sofia Yamishi, the Human Spirit being formatted to the female gender. Newer DigiDestined *'Mikaylla Kazeishi' - The goggleheaded 11 year-old loner of the newer Digidestined. Contrary to the gogglehead lineage, she is one of the few girls who are both the leader and loner of a group of Digidestined. Kazemon and Zephyrmon are her Spirits, and a Lopmon named Yolanda is her Partner. *'Ruka Hikarishi' - The only 12 year-old boy of the newer Digidestined. Lobomon and KendoGarurumon are his Spirits, and a Terriermon named Jonathan is his Partner. *'Kirsten Koorishi' - The cheerful 11 year-old of the newer Digidestined. Kumamon and Korikakumon are her Spirits, and a Renamon named Icy is her Partner. *'Kristine Mizuishi' - The 11 year-old resident girly girl of the newer Digidestined. Ranamon and Nāmakamon are her Spirits, and a Palmon named Rose is her Partner. *'Sofia Yamishi' - The quiet but gentle 11 year-old of the newer Digidestined. LadyLoweemon and JagerLoweemon are her Spirits, and a Gatomon named Kit is her Partner. Antagonist *'Beatrice Ikazuchishi' - A young girl with dreams of controlling the Sovereigns and ruling the Digital World when the Sovereigns destroy each other. She wields the corrupted Spirits of Thunder, and her partner is a BlackGatomon named Nightmare. Trivia *'Nāmakamon' is a fan made Digimon, whose name is derived from the Hawaiian sea goddess, Nāmaka. *'LadyLoweemon' is the female version of Loweemon. *The last names of the newer Digidestined and the antagonist are all derived from their elements, mainly Hikari - Light, Kaze - Wind, Mizu - Water, Koori - Ice, Yami - Darkness, and Ikazuchi - Thunder. Category:Fan fiction